


S18: E11

by SinisterScion



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluf, I accidently hit back while typing this, Men can be emotional too, Now I'm mad, Sonny is sad?, Sorry it's short, it's cute?, shit idk, sorry it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterScion/pseuds/SinisterScion
Summary: You comfort your boyf after a hard day on the jobSonny tells a story from his childhood. He called himself "the scrawny kid" growing up. He talks about how some bully named Bobby slammed his face through a window which resulted him in getting injured. In the principal's office, he doesn't mention Bobby's name in fear of getting him in trouble. Now, Bobby is doing time for stabbing some poor sap to death in a bar fight. Sonny mentions how if he had told the principal the truth, that man could've possibly still been alive.





	S18: E11

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after (?) S18: E11 "Great Expctations"  
> A 13-year-old ice hockey player collapses after losing a game, due to an assault in the locker room. But his young teammates refuse to name names

You unlocked the door to your apartment, pushing it open with your foot to make room for the grocery bags you clutched in your hands. Silently praying one of the bags wouldn’t rip, you made your way into the apartment and briefly set down the bags to hang up your coat and kick off your shoes. You picked up the bags once again and proceeded to pass through the living room to the kitchen. You paused when you noticed a figure on the couch, lit by the glow of the tv. Realizing it was Dom, your boyfriend, you released the breath that had caught in your throat. 

“Hey honey, just let me put these groceries away real quick and I’ll join you in the couch, alright?” 

You didn’t wait for a reply and brought the groceries into the kitchen and hurrilly put them away, eager to join your boyfriend on the couch after a long day of work. Walking back to the living room, you noticed that your lovely Dominick hadn’t moved an inch since you walked in. 

“I let myself in, hope you don’t mind…” You heard him mumble as you rounded the couch to take a seat beside him. “I don’t mind at all! You’re always welcome here, Dom.” 

You smiled up at him. He turned to you and returned the gesture. His smile was cute as ever, but the look in his eyes told you that he wasn’t emotionally there at the moment. You rubbed his arm and gave him a worried look. 

“Dom, what’s wrong…?” He gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. 

“It just uh, I had a rough day at work…” You gave a small frown and leaned into him, looking up to meet his somber expression. 

“Well, did you want to talk about it…?”  
With a small nod of his head, Dominick shifted to lean against you. 

“There was this little boy, his father was just… I can’t even explain how much of a douchebag this guy was.” He spoke quietly.  
“How can he live with himself, hurting his own children like that…?” Dom scoffed briefly before continuing. 

“The kid that got hazed, the one I told you about? Well, he passed away today from an infection linked to the hazing. And the dad just told his son to roll with it. How horrible up is that? Anyways…The kid wanted to protect his father, kept saying it wasn’t him. Let’s just say I got a bit emotional during interrogation and told him about that kid that bullied me growin’ up. Y’know, Bobby?” 

You sighed. He’d told you this story before. The one where he blames himself for that poor man's death. 

“Dom, you remember what we talked about, right?” 

You guys had been over this a few times. That it wasn’t his fault, and that he shouldn’t keep blaming himself for something he couldn’t control. He looked down at you and gave a small smile. 

“I know, doll. I just can’t help it sometimes.” He rubbed your side, leaning his head onto your shoulder. You wrapped your arm around his waist and hugged him. 

“I know, honey. I know. Just, please remember that whenever you feel this… That I’ll be here for you, okay?” You looked up at him, waiting for a response.

He sat up a bit and looked down at you, a smile playing on his lips. With his other arm around you, Dom put his weight into you causing you to fall back slightly onto the couch. He hugged you and rested his head against your chest with his eyes closed. 

“You know I love you, right?” 

He looked up at you as you rubbed his back lovingly. 

“I love you too, Dominick. And don’t you ever forget that.”


End file.
